Ava Bennett (Knight Rider)
Appears in -''' Knight Rider (USA 1982 - 86) the crime/ action TV series about a crime fighting man and super car. Episode:3:9 Dead of Knight (first broadcast December 2nd 1984 on the NBC network) 'Played by -' Aarika Wells Ava (The IMDB has the name as Eva, but this appears to be incorrect) is a female gangster villainess, the henchwoman (and possibly lover) of the main villain, Paul Renard (Tony Young) a wealthy horticulturalist who is secretly a seller of deadly chemicals to anyone who can pay his price. '''Plot '- '''Investigating criminal traffickers of deadly chemicals, Michael busts up a deal at Venice beach, but in the course of this a villain sprays a young woman with a chemical, resulting in her death. Determined to track down the distributors of the chemicals, Michael and Kitt eventually are able to zero in on horticulturalist Paul Renard. Renard has created a new kind of orchid which can produce a substance which can be used as a deadly chemical weapon. He intends selling this to Colonel Faisur, a sinister Latin American tyrant. The villains try to get rid of Knight by putting some of the new poison in a glass of orange juice. But Michael's young friend, Cindy Morgan, drinks it instead - and is later found to be dying from the effects. More determined than ever to stop Renard, and correctly thinking the villain has an antidote to the poison on his person, Michael tracks him to a Mexican town, where he is cutting a deal with Colonel Faisur to create a set up which will grow the orchids there and create the deadly toxin. Captured by Renard, Michael is himself injected with the orchid poison. Renard leaves for LA in a plane with Colonel Faisur. Michael manages to escape; though desperately sick, he and Kitt manage to track Renard's plane and divert it. At an airport, Kitt and Michael chase the villain's plane on the runway after Renard realizes they have been tricked and drawn in a trap - during the course of which the aircraft is damaged. It blows up just after the criminals have scrambled out to safety. Michael gets the antidote to the poison from Renard and manages to use it save himself and Cindy. '''Ava's role - '''Ava has a very active part in the villainy during the story. She is clearly more of a second in command henchwoman to Renard than just a gangster's moll lover. It's Ava who comes up with the idea of poisoning Michael with the deadly toxin in his drink, and she personally serves it to him at a Venice waterfront bar (though, as it turns out, the intended victim didn't drink it,Cindy does). It is Ava, at the Mexico meeting, who tells Colonel Faisur that one fluid ounce of Renard's Hybrid Jantilius poison has the killing power of 25 gallons of Cyanide.It is Ava who, smirking, injects a captured Michael with a big dose of the lethal toxin. After Renard has left Mexico with the colonel, Ava (with a guard) remains behind, watching over the poisoned hero, and takes the opportunity to carnally throw herself at him - the sick Michael playing along with her. '''Fate - '''Captured, the poisoned Michael is not as ill yet as he's pretending to be, as his would be murderer, evil Ava, kisses and drapes herself over him. Kitt, outside, provides a distraction, during which Michael pushes Ava from him and knocks out the guard. Knight then grabs Ava and starts to tie her up. Then Michael goes off after Renard. We can take it for granted that Eva is later arrested, though this isn't shown. '''Appearance -' A smartly dressed, "classy" (in appearance, if not in moral character) very beautiful Caucasian woman of about 30 with short red hair. Though beautiful, she also looks devious and cold blooded - a bad woman. 'Character -' Ruthless. Greedy. 'Weapons - '''She uses the deadly toxin twice, intending murder with it. '''Notes -' The late actor Tony Young, who plays the villainous Renard, portrays the unfortunate cop hero badly beaten by Maude Anderson's henchwomen in the 1974 movie Policewomen. Ava Bennett (Aarika Wells) 1.JPG|Ava Bennett (Aarika Wells) 1 Ava Bennett (Aarika Wells) 2.JPG|Ava Bennett (Aarika Wells) 2 Ava Bennett (Aarika Wells) 3 (2).JPG|Ava Bennett (Aarika Wells) 3 Ava Bennett (Aarika Wells) 4.JPG|Ava Bennett (Aarika Wells) 4 Ava Bennett (Aarika Wells) 5.JPG|Ava Bennett (Aarika Wells) 5 Ava Bennett (Aarika Wells) 6.JPG|Ava Bennett (Aarika Wells) 6 Ava Bennett (Aarika Wells) 7.JPG|Ava Bennett (Aarika Wells) 7 Ava Bennett (Aarika Wells) 8.JPG|Ava Bennett (Aarika Wells) 8 Ava Bennett (Aarika Wells) 9.JPG|Ava Bennett (Aarika Wells) 9 Ava Bennett (Aarika Wells) 10.JPG|Ava Bennett (Aarika Wells) 10 Ava Bennett (Aarika Wells) 11.JPG|Ava Bennett (Aarika Wells) 11 Ava Bennett (Aarika Wells) 12.JPG|Ava Bennett (Aarika Wells) 12 Category:1980s Category:Arms Dealer Category:Attempted Murder Category:Callous Category:Conspirator Category:Devious Category:Fate: Arrested Category:Forced Kissing Category:Freud Buster Category:Gangster Category:Greedy Category:Henchwoman Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Neutral Evil Category:Redhead Category:Sociopath Category:Villain's Lover